Deletation
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: Amber would never delete us, would she? The main female character in Crystal and her rival experience being erased, and how everything falls apart. Rated for being a little dark. Slight SilverxCrystal.


Author's note: I had spent so much time on my Pokemon Crystal game, but when I finished it…I had done so much…But it all was the same, nothing new. I had to start a new game…and now I regret I did. I traded all my pokemon to my Pokemon Red game, but then, my character was left all alone, wondering why her pokemon were gone, why her poke gear wouldn't work, why her mother didn't recognize her…

Reference

Main character's name: Learia; Currently in Fushcia City.

Rival's name: Natia (Yes, I'm aware he's a guy, but I liked this name at the time.); currently in Mt. Moon.

Enjoy the story of what happens when you start a new game, and your old one is deleted.

------

Natia quickly finished off a Geodude, and, following Learia's advice, thanked his Typhlosion for doing so well.

The praise felt strange on his tongue, but it gave him a sense of well being.

His Haunter absently floated around it's trainer, and suddenly pointed to something in the distance. Typhlosion looked in the direction Haunter was pointing, and walked a few steps towards it.

"Is it a Pokemon...?"

Natia's Magneton nudged him, and shieked. "Maggggggzzz!"

Meanwhile, Typhosion was a good enough distance away from his trainer, trying to get a better look at the oncoming rainbow hued, dust-like mass.

The mass sped up and consumed Typhlosion...and Typhlosion vanished.

The footsteps Natia had left while walking down the dark tunnel were gone too, swallowed up by the strange cloud.

Everything froze. Natia breathed a sharp breath. "Typhlosion...!"

Magneton screamed and began to rush away. Haunter pushed Natia to get him going, before the mass got to them. "Haunter! Haunterrrrrr!"

Knocked out of his stupor by his pokemon, Natia began running, trying to get away from whatever was coming up fast. He looked over his shoulder to see his Magneton straggling behind.

"Magneton!" He reached for said pokemon's pokeball, but it was too late. The cloud swallowed the unfortunate pokemon, as it uttered a final "Ton!!!"

He was too shocked to notice the wall he was about to run into, as he stumbled to the ground and looked up at the speeding mass of color.

He was horrorstruck, but he knew this would come...someday. Older trainers talked about it sometimes.

They called it Deletation. Where you were deleted in favor of a new hero, a new rival, and a new quest.

Did Amber not want Learia and him anymore?

'I guess so...' He closed his eyes as he waited for his pixels to be torn apart, and for him to be reset as an arrogant jerk waiting outside Elm's lab, waiting to steal his starter.

Haunter made an attempt to protect his trainer by blocking the cloud, but it was pointless. Haunter was erased as soon as he touched the cloud.

The cloud only a few feet away, Natia bit his lip and remembered the image of Learia smiling at him, and beyond that, the human girl that would play everyday, and smile of joy that occured when she defeated him in battle.

'...But not anymore.'

He couldn't look. His lip was starting to bleed, but the pain wouldn't last much longer.

"Goodbye, Learia."

And every detail, memory, pokemon, thing having to do with a character called 'Natia' ceased to exist, with his rival soon to come.

-------

Learia happily skipped outside of the Pokemon Center in Fushcia City. All her powerful pokemon were gone, traded to another trainer called Red, who lived in the past. She now carried a level 10 Clefairy and five level 2 Caterpies. Really weak for a pokemon master...

Her player, Amber, hadn't visited for a while. Which was weird, because Amber played everyday...

She settled her self on a nearby bench and waited for Amber to move her again, make her battle, anything.

The light breeze stirred the blue and yellow flowers that surrounded the girl with shocking blue hair that was always in pigtails.

A soft mist flttered down from the direction of the ocean and she smiled at the cool sensation.

Then everything went wrong.

In the back of her head, the words 'Would you like to save your game?' buzzed quietly.

But, Learia wasn't doing anything...no one was playing the game...

Unless-

'There is already a saved game file. Would you like to overwrite?'

"No!" So that was why her pokemon were traded! Amber was deleting her, after all that they'd gone through...

A sudden sense of calm passed over her.

Her pokemon would forever have the Original Trainer label, and her name would stand out. Amber would eventually trade them back, and a piece of her would still live on!

Her surroundings stayed the same, for they weren't being deleted. Her hands began to fade, as she looked out towards the sea. A rainbow hued dust like cloud was headed straight for her.

'My ending. What a cheerful grim reaper.'

But, she could relax. Her beloved pokemon were safe, they would never forget her and Amber would never forget either.

But that didn't mean she was. Her fists clenched as she gritted her teeth. Her pack began to feel lighter, as every item stored in it was placed back where it originally was.

Every swimmer trainer out on the ocean was instantly reset to become as they were before she battled them.

As was everything and everyone else she changed.

Irwin the juggler, a phonefriend who obviously had a huge crush on her, instantly forgot all about meeting a blue haired girl and went back to the entrance of National Park to wait. He would wait forever for that one girl the programmers had stated he would exchanged numbers with, and constantly call. A ghost like smile adorned his face as he stood there, waiting.

In gyms across Jhoto and Kanto, the name 'LEARIA' under the winning trainers disappeared and would never show there again.

Every phone-friend she had was replaced with a new one, one that had never met her and never would.

Team Rocket was back at Slowpoke Well, waiting for a girl and her rival to foil their plans. They never moved, just waited.

Everyone forgot all about the little girl from New Bark Town who became The Champion.

Learia couldn't help but allow a single crystalline tear to trail down her cheek, as her palms began to burn and her teeth began to ache.

Learia's eyes were glazed over as she watched the approaching mist, and thought of her rival Natia, and his obsession with her fueled by his determintation to one day beat her. It seemed that day would never come.

'Sanga saved the game.'

-beep-

"Goodbye, Natia."

-----

AN: But, it's not all that bad. All her pokemon all still have that 'OT; Learia' so, somehow, Learia still lives on. Ugh, I still feel horrible about deleting my game though.

...This was my first pokemon fanfiction. Please don't hurt me. Expect more from me if I get good reviews!

Err, yes, please review!

And yes, I'm a fan of Crystal main Girl/Crystal rival. I'm gonna go write one of them right now.


End file.
